rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Melanie Malachite
Melanie Malachite is a character introduced in the "Yellow" Trailer. She and her twin sister Miltia Malachite are seen working for Junior Xiong when they fight Yang Xiao Long. Melanie's weapons of choice are her heels. Appearance Melanie is a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shouder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back and long white boots with blades at the heels. Personality Though Melanie has had barely any speaking lines, it can be assumed that she is a strong-willed, confident girl. She stands and acts in an arrogant manner, even after seeing Yang's fighting abilities. In addition, she clearly shows her displeasure when Junior indicated for her and Miltia to leave when he wanted to talk with Yang. She also seems to have high standards when it comes to boys. When Neptune Vasilias greets them coolly, she, along with her sister, huff and walk away, saying "whatever" in unison. Powers and Abilities Melanie fights primarily with kicks, using the blades on her heels as her weapons. She possesses above-average strength, agility and skills, being able to perform fast shifting and evasive flips to move around in combat. She can even parry and cut Ember Celica's shells with her kicks, at both close range and long range. When Melanie fights alongside Miltia, she forms a great combination with her sister, using flanking, distraction, and swift kicks to assault Yang and create openings for Miltia to attack. She also helps her sister while attacking, as seen when she sweeps Yang's leg to prevent Ember Celica from aiming at Miltia. The twins prove to be a match for Yang, and manage to knock her down once. Even without Miltia, Melanie is shown to be a very skilled fighter on her own, being able to hold her ground against Yang in close combat for a short time. This may be because Yang has trouble fighting against characters like Melanie who use kicks as their primary fighting style.GeekVengers Television Interview Trivia *According to Monty Oum, Melanie's character design is based on an early version of Weiss Schnee.[https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/349795637824466944/photo/1 '''Monty Oum's Twitter] *Melanie is a Greek name derived from melania (μελανία) which means "blackness". Malachite is a mineral name derived from molochitis lithos (Μολοχίτης λίθος) which means "mallow-green stone". **Appropriate to their shared surname, both of the twins have green eyes. *According to Monty, Melanie and Miltia were created because some friends of his asked for a set of twins to cosplay.[https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/366632936524611584 Monty Oum's Twitter] *Jeff Williams revealed during RTX 2016 that while checking on Melanie's artwork, he was the one who suggested to Monty to make "daggers out of their stiletto boots". References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Junior's Club Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters